On the Outside
by EmilyOrangges
Summary: In which trolls and Humans live together. Anyone with a brain can guess it won't be perfect. With slavery, cultural clashes, and simple murder it's a mess. Whose idea was this?
1. One

The accidental merge of 2 different species was not taken as kindly was it was expected to be. They have tried again and again to reach a peaceful way to merge their different cultures and themselves. After a long while they decided to let things be the way they are. No more wars, territory expansion, or using humans to be the troll's slaves. But those general rules were not enforced in many pieces of the world they all live in now.

* * *

"Do you 2 understand?" Ms. Slate asked the children sitting in front of her.

They nodded in unison. With that the kids were dismissed and they left.

"We have to work with the trolls in real life again!" Jade excitedly told John.

"Yeah I guess it's cool and all but," he trailed off.

"But what? Sburb is over and we get to see everyone again!" Jade cheered.

"I know I know. But helping out some trolls in this neighborhood? It kinda doesn't seem right anymore."

"What are you saying John? You're lucky Ms. Slate didn't hear that. She's trying so hard to merge us with them, and for so long too!" Jade looked down at her feet. "At least we don't have to help out in the other neighborhoods around here."

"Oh," John gasped, "I guess you're right. Maybe we'll see Karkat and Vriska." Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of their names.

"Like that'll ever happen. I don't think they'd ever want to do something like this," Jade reasoned with herself.

"Ok I see Jade, well we're at my house. I'll see you tomorrow!" John waved at Jade as he walked up the wooden steps of his humble house.

"Bye John!"

* * *

John walked into his house expecting to step in a cake. He removed his beat up sneakers, in case there were stray cakes laying around the house. He found a note on the dining room table. On a cake.

'Won't be home until 9. Feel free to eat this'

John stuck out his tongue at the sweet note. "Gross."

He checked the fridge. Maybe he'd find some real bread and sandwich parts.

'Mail'

John's dad's PDA was left on the couch and logged into his Pesterchum. He heard the quiet beep and left to investigate with a turkey sandwich locked in his teeth.

"Aw sweet Jade texted me," John mumbled.

**gardenGnostic** [GG] began pestering **ectoBiologist **[EB]

GG: you will never guess what I found out! :D

EB: what?

GG: you are not gonna find out with that attitude :(

GG: but because I am so nice I am gonna tell you anyways

GG: the trolls we are gonna be introducing into our school! :D

EB: you better not be kidding jade.

GG: I am not but I have to go right about now

GG: I will tell you later when I do not have to go :)

EB: jade!

**gardenGnostic** [GG] ceased pestering **ectoBiologist **[EB]

"Damnit Jade!" John cursed with a mouthful of turkey. There wasn't any doubt that she would never tell him until the moment they meet them. For a genius scientist she sure did act like a little kid. Not that they were anything other than kids.

* * *

Over at Jade's house she really was busy. Bec had been barking at something for a long time ever since Jade had some home. She couldn't yell at him, after all of Sburb she was glad to have him back. After the game it seemed that everything was completely normal, disregarding the fact that trolls and humans live together.

"Bec what is it!" She shouted as she pulled herself out of bed. Jade skipped down her tower of winding staircase. This house somewhat resembled her old home on a far away island. But for the time being she lived in this house. It was a very nice house, compared to most of the other ones in the neighborhood. Jade guessed that Bec was out back barking at a squirrel.

But once she stepped outside to see what was going on, and it wasn't a squirrel he was barking at. It was a troll that tried to jump her fence. It looked like they got scared of Bec and ran up a tree in their backyard.

Jade called off Bec and slowly walked out into her giant backyard towards the tree Bec was barking at. "Who's there?" No response.

"If you don't answer right now I'll send Bec after you again," she threatened.

"Please don't." Finally an answer.

"Then come down here," Jade insisted.

"Promise your barkhound won't hurt me?"

"Promise," Jade said warmly.

"O-Okay."

Jade stood quietly as a faint shuffling turned into a loud crack and crash. She flinched slightly as the poor boy landed loudly on the ground.

"Okay, ow." He stood up and shook himself down.

"That's better," she smiled. "Now what's your name?"

"Name, right. Um, it's Tavros," Tavros muttered awkwardly.

"Oh we've talked before haven't we?" Jade tried remembering. Maybe it was one of her weird dreams.

"Yeah maybe. I think so." Tavros couldn't forget his conversation with Jade. It was pretty unforgetable. At least to him.

"Well what are you doing trying to climb my fence and getting stuck in the tree?" Jade remembered the whole reason for coming out there in the first place.

"I was looking for um, somehting," he answered quietly.

"In my backyard?"

"No but, I thought your dog could help me," Tavros confessed. "Animals usually love me. So that's kinda why I messed up and got stuck in your tree.

Jade simply nodded at his simple explanation. "What were you looking for?"

"I kinda forgot once I fell from the tree. Sorry."

"I see. Well I have to be somewhere tomorrow so I guess this is goodbye," Jade said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll leave your yard then." With that he left.

* * *

"That was weird," Jade said aloud to herself. It wasn't normal in her neighborhood to have anything like that happen with trolls. Maybe she should've asked him what his blood color was.

But enough thinking. She walked inside with Bec at her heels. Jade settetled on her lumpy bed and fell asleep almost immediately. This night's dream was filled with her fursona and squiddles. Finally a normal dream.

* * *

**I promise it won't a cutesy school AU. Just give me time c: But if you have any characters that you want to see feel free to suggest them  
**


	2. Two

She woke up with a set of hands crossed around her throat.

Rose struggled against the heavy weight of the troll sitting on her chest. Her arms flailed around uselessly as she tried to loosen the grip around her throat.

"M-Mom!" she gasped weakly. The troll's unyielding strength and eyes that laid on Rose's eyes didn't let up. Only when Rose's door swung open was the troll's attention wavered. But the grip around her throat only tightened. Small black dots danced across Rose's vision before she heard a loud **bang.**

She didn't notice her mother had entered her room holding a rifle. Rose also didn't notice when drops of troll blood splashed onto her covers and face. Her interrupted sleep was somewhat of a dream by now. Mom LaLonde made sure her baby girl was ok, only after dragging the blue-blood off of her daughter's bed. Mom was sure to check for a pulse and when it wasn't found she moved herself down the more than elaborate set of stairs that were needlessly covered with velvet.

"Shit," Mom mumbled when she tripped over her own feet due to the weight of the troll weighing her down. She'd slung the troll over her shoulder, trying to keep it's deep blue blood from staining the stairs or the velvet stairs. Hopefully garbage disposal wouldn't ask any questions.

* * *

Mom set the troll down on the top of the trash can while examining the troll itself. His hair was cropped a little short along with having thick twisted horns. His clothes were ragged, but kept as clean as possible. He looked like someone who thought very highly of himself, even with clothes and circumstances like himself.

Mom almost felt sorry for killing this boy. Almost.

She figured that if she threw him a funeral that it would be enough. A small smile crossed her face as she poured herself a glass of wine. A glass of wine in the morning never hurt anyone.

Mom wrote a note down as quick as possible to Rose explaining she'd be gone for at least 3 hours shopping for this troll's funeral. Mom was smart enough to leave out the troll funeral though. She left the note on the leather studded coach, knowing she'd wake up and go straight to the living room. Mom was even kind enough to leave out cereal supplies for the young girl's adventure. She had no reason to venture out into the kitchen and discover the troll's corpse. She really should hide the body, _but there's just not enough hours in a day!_

With her job as mother finished for today, Mom made her way to buy out funeral stores all across the nation. Not really though.

* * *

Rose woke up soon after Mom left in a hurry, slamming the door, waking up Rose and anyone else still asleep. She rubbed her throat gingerly. For some reason it felt sore and raw. She made a mental note to ask Mom about it. If she could ever get anything out of the cooky broad. It was a lot later than Rose usually wakes up, luckily it was the weekend and she was free of school for another day. Before Rose would go downstairs, eat cereal in her PJ's, and continue on her usual weekend adventures, she noticed her laptop was flashing as it tried to gain her attention.

* * *

"Who in the right mind would message me this early in the morning?" she grumbled lovingly to herself.

turtechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentecleTherepist [TT]

TG: ok its like 4 o'clock in the morning and I havent slept at all

TG: but i got the most innate jet of insperation for this rap

TG: better than shooting up liquid rap heroin

TG: got to go

TG: but I swear lalonde you better be at my house by tomorrow to hear these sick raps

TG: theyre so sick I have them bed-ridden

TG: I dont think they have much time left

TG: better come over to say your goodbyes

turtechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentecleTherepist [TT]

* * *

It's only around nine in the morning. It's defiantly too early to be dealing with Dave. So Rose decided that the only logical thing to do was simply eat cereal and be on her way over to Dave's house. Rose looked down at her jammies and asked herself if it was worth it to change into her clothes for breakfast.

"Nope." With that out if the way she skipped down the stairs with her laptop tucked safely under her arm.

The coffee table in the living room was set to perfection. Between the soggy cereal and warm milk she couldn't decide which part of this five star meal to devour first.

"Thank you mother," Rose mumbled as she took a seat next to the squiddle princess. Her large bottom was always seemingly plastered to this couch. She shot Dave a quick message telling him to set a meal for two. Rose only had a moment of rest before she ran up the stairs in record time without slipping on the stupid carpet.

She decided a black skirt, pink tights, long-sleeved white blouse, long purple jacket and a tiny purple beanie would do herself justice. Rose had just slipped on a pair of black boots before she heard footsteps slowly clicking from the kitchen. She twisted her head quickly from her seat on the stairs as she saw a familiar head peek out.

"I-is that lady gone?" he mumbled from the kitchen.

Rose had a hard time finding words when she saw it was the same troll who was ended up choking her in her own bedroom. "Do you mean my mother?" she fumbled over her own words as he came closer.

"Oh yeah, human's have that weird parental units thing goin' on," his shy form of speech was soon replaced with a lax way of speaking. "Mind if I eat this?" he asked, point towards the bowl of warm cereal.

Rose nodded vigorously as she tried to regain some compose. The troll sat himself down and ate the cereal in a regal manner.

"Were you the person who tried to kill me this morning?" Rose spat. The bitter memories of this morning came to her a lot quicker than anyone expected.

"Yes, I'm sorry about it too. I just thought that if I killed you I'd get this sweet crib," he explained with milk dribbling down his chin. "Guess you're hot mom didn't let me off to easy." He pointed to his chest. "Fucking ruined my jacket and shirt."

Rose nodded.

"I guess I'll be going now." He raised himself off the couch with ease. "I don't hope to see you again," he tipped himself in Rose's direction. "Tell your mom I won't be needing the funeral after all."

The troll let himself out through the front door like nothing happened. His arrogant air, though, still lingered. Rose lifted herself up once she couldn't hear his loud footsteps anymore. She was going to have to apologize to Dave for being late.

* * *

**I was going to kill the troll. But I didn't. I like Rose, and I wanted her to be fucking awesome and kill the troll. I uh decided that it was Mom's role. The kids are pretty young right now. Also some people probably thought it was Equius in the beginning or something. **

**Haha no. I don't like Equius that much. Plus he didn't have any interaction with the Kids, so I wouldn't know how to use him. **

**Nah, I just made up some random troll.**


End file.
